Laval
Laval is the Prince of the Lion Tribe and a Warrior from the land of Chima. History Laval was born to Lagravis and made many friends in the other tribes. Such included Eris, Gorzan, Rhogon, Skinnet and Cragger. However, When Cragger insisted on seeing the pool of Chi in the Lion Temple, Cragger started a chain of events leading to a battle between the Lions and the Crocodiles. At the end of said battle, Cragger cut a rope keeping his parents above a gigantic crack formed in the battle and claimed he was "saving" them. Cragger's parents fell into the crack and were pronounced dead, but they were still alive. Crooler, Cragger's sister, manipulated her brother via a flower that turned anything that sniffed it evil. Cragger declared war on the Lions and wrecked Laval's Age of Becoming ceremony. This started a battle between the Lions, Eagles,Gorillas and the Crocodiles,Wolves and Ravens. Laval was defeated near the creek by Cragger and almost drowned, but the Lion Legend Beast saved him. Laval later rode the Legend Beast to the Temple and won the entire battle for his allies. Lagravis was shuffling through some junk when he found a working portal to another dimension. He cloned Laval in his sleep and activated the portal. When Laval woke up, he saw his clone and was urged by Lagravis to go through the portal. When he went through, he immediately met Cynder, who had the same portal Lagravis had. An immediate strong friendship had sparked... Personality Laval is brave, courageous, confident and liked by the others in the Lion tribe. This is perfect king material, since he is destined to become king soon. If he is the last person remaining, he will stop at nothing to defeat his opponents. Powers and Abilities Base Stats Laval is a good fighter, having fair defense and health. He also has high attack power. Advanced Techniques Innate Chi Plug *'Innate': Every 5 minutes or at the beginning of the match, Laval plugs an orb of Chi into his harness, boosting his movement speed and attack power by 10 / 30 / 50 %. This lasts for 2 minutes, and after 5 minutes, a new orb of Chi forms in Laval's inventory. Primary Valious Strike - 10 second cooldown *'Active': Laval draws his sword, the Valious, and slashes all enemies in his path. If an enemy is hit, they take 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 (+1.0 per AD) base damage, and their movement speed is cut in half. Secondary Sword Uppercut - 16 / 14 / 12 / 10 / 8 second cooldown *'Active': Laval takes the Valious, runs up to an enemy, and uppercuts them, dealing 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 / 135 (+1.0 per bonus AD) base damage and knocking them into the air for 1.25 seconds. This move applies on-hit effects. Tertiary Night Slash - 10 / 9.5 / 9 / 8.5 / 8 second cooldown *'Active': Laval's arm glows purple. He then strikes an opponent with his claws, dealing 70 / 85 / 100 / 115 / 130 (+1.0 per bonus AD) base damage. This move has a 12.5% chance of dealing double damage. Ultimate Cross Destructor - 30 second cooldown *'Active': Laval slashes the air so hard with his Valious, it breaks a hole in space and strikes an enemy up to 5 meters away for 150 / 250 / 350 (+1.0 per AD) base damage and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. Items *Orb of Chi *Valious *Meteor Gloves (If an enemy is hit, they have a 35% chance of getting burned.) *Defendor XII (While riding this, If an enemy is hit by Laval, the hit has a chance of becoming a critical hit.) *Lightning Claws (Laval's attack is increased by 30% for 40 seconds.) *Floor Shaker (The floor of the arena begins to wobble and jiggle, moving fighters up and down for 3 minutes.) Category:Allies Category:Lego Minifigures Category:Warriors Category:AD fighters Category:Male Category:Animals